A typical semiconductor die package comprises a leadframe structure, a semiconductor die mounted on a die attach pad of the leadframe structure, and a molding material. The leadframe structure is typically etched with recesses so that the molding material locks to the leadframe structure. In the conventional leadframe structure, the etched recesses face each other. An example of this is shown in FIG. 2(a).
Such conventional semiconductor die packages are useful. However, it would be desirable to either reduce the size of a semiconductor die package or increase the size of the die attach pad. By making a semiconductor die package smaller, the semiconductor die package can be used in smaller electronic devices. By increasing the size of a die attach pad, a larger semiconductor die can be used. If the semiconductor die comprises a power transistor, the larger semiconductor die can have a higher current rating than a smaller semiconductor die.
Embodiments of the invention address these problems, individually and collectively.